True Love: Never Say Goodbye
by Megs6292
Summary: Dillon and Georgie couldn't be anymore in love but, when an unexpected turn of events leads to Dillon's health starting to fail will their love be able to survive like in it has in the past? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1:True Love

Chapter 1

True Love

Georgie had finally gotten one last break before getting off work. As she turned around she felt somebody's hands go over her eyes. She smiled knowing who it was. Dillon asked "Guess who?" "Um…" "Dillon!" Georgie said laughing. They leaned in and kissed. Dillon asked "When do you get off work?" "Now." Georgie said. Georgie leaned her head on Dillon's shoulder and smiled as he whispered "I love you." "I love you too." She whispered back.

Chapter 2

True but Forbidden Love

Georgie was coming over to the Quartermaine Mansion because as usual Tracy was off with Luke Spencer who knows where. Dillon couldn't wait to see Georgie even though they had just seen each other the night before. They had been spending as much time as possible together. They just started their senior year at PC High. Even though they were going to graduate in the same year they didn't know what their parents were going to do. For all Dillon knew Tracy would force him into going to college in a whole other state. Mac could do the same thing or even worse not pay college tuition.

When Georgie got there they went up to Dillon's room to lie on his bed and watch movies. Dillon had his arms wrapped around Georgie and smiled when he noticed she had fallen asleep. Later that night Luke and Tracy got home Tracy heard the TV on and went into Dillon's room. When she seen Georgie wrapped in his arms she screamed "What the heck are you doing!" Dillon almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Tracy and that woke Georgie up. Dillon said "It's not what it looks like." Tracy gave him a look and told him and Georgie to get out of the bedroom. Tracy said "We don't think you to should see each other for a while." "But…" Dillon said in defense. "It's not because we caught you two in bed together." "It's because we've gotten ourselves too deep in the Miami mob thing." Both Georgie and Dillon nodded but, Dillon just wanted to scream because they couldn't stay out of it. They let Dillon and Georgie have a few minutes to say good-bye.

Chapter 3

Not Enough

Dillon and Georgie had been forbidden to see each other for almost a month. Dillon still resented Tracy for doing what she did to separate them their senior year. But thank goodness for Maxie and Jesse.

Maxie snuck Dillon up to the room above Kelly's while Jesse distracted Mac at work. When Georgie and Dillon seen each other they ran into each others arms. Georgie felt happier than she had in what seemed like forever. Feeling Dillon's arms wrapped around her. "I love you." Georgie whispered. "We can't keep doing this Dillon." "We have to see each other." Dillon took both of Georgie's hands and said "I promise I won't let Tracy keep us apart." "I believe you." Georgie said. The rest of the day they stayed at the room above Kelly's and just stayed in their own little world.

Chapter 4

Busted

Georgie was lying on the bed with Dillon's arms wrapped around her. She never wanted to leave the room above Kelly's if it meant leaving the safe place in Dillon's arms. Dillon didn't want to leave Georgie but he knew Maxie would be coming back soon. All of the sudden Dillon started to feel sick but didn't want to tell Georgie because of what had been going on with Tracy and everything. Georgie started to notice Dillon wasn't acting like himself but, she thought it was because his mom was stressing him out but, she asked anyway. She said "Hey Dillon?" "Yeah?" Dillon replied. "Are you okay?" Dillon thought she picked up on that quick but it was Georgie. He said "I'm fine except us being apart our senior year." She gave him a doubtful look. He knew she was picking up on something being wrong but, he didn't want to worry her.

Before Georgie could respond Mac busted the door open and said "Georgie we're going home!" Georgie was speechless she figured Mac found out from Tracy before Maxie could do anything. "Mac I'm not going with you I'm staying with Dillon." Dillon didn't want them to be separated longer than they had to be so he laced through hers and said "Go with Mac so we don't have to be apart longer than we have to be so we can spend senior year together." She gave him a weak smile and kissed Dillon good-bye once again.

Chapter 5

Not Enough Time

Georgie had locked herself in her room because she didn't want to be around Mac. She wanted to be with Dillon that's all she wanted. She was deep in thought when she heard her cell phone ring she picked it up immediately hoping it was Dillon. She was disappointed when she heard Maxie. "Hello." She said flatly. "Georgie I'm going to tell you something you won't like…And it's about Dillon." Georgie's heart just dropped to her stomach. "What's wrong?" She asked her voice shaking. "I was with Dillon at Kelly's and he collapsed." "I have to be with him!" Georgie said tears spilling over. "Do you want me to come get you?" Maxie asked. "No, somebody has to be their with Dillon until I can get there." "Okay bye." Maxie said.

Georgie went downstairs for the first time that day Mac was shocked…Even more shocked she was in tears. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "It's Dillon…" She trailed off. "What did he do now?" Mac asked ready to wring his neck if he did anything to hurt Georgie. "It's nothing he did." "Maxie called me on my cell phone and said he passed out at Kelly's." He was speechless. Before he could say anything else Georgie said "I have to see him." So Mac took her to General Hospital.

When Georgie got there she seen Maxie and asked "Can I go see him?" Before Maxie could say anything Monica came out and looked at Georgie. Georgie knew it wasn't good. She asked "What's wrong?" "He collapsed because stress on his heart and needs a heart transplant." Maxie and Georgie both looked at each other with tears in their eyes because this really hit hard because of what had happened the previous summer and Dillon was the one guy Georgie would ever love.

Georgie was allowed to go see him after they had him settled. She walked in and sat by his bed and took his hand as she watched him sleep. She started to yell at herself internally for not asking him again if he was okay at Kelly's. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dillon squeezing her hand. His eyes slowly opened. He said "Hey." "Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well?" Dillon sighed and said "I didn't want to worry you because all the stuff going on." "Dillon--" Georgie was cut off by Dillon putting his finger over her lips. "I didn't think it was anything…Or at least anything like this." He said motioning toward the IV and monitor. "I know that look." "What look?" Georgie asked. "The look when you start to blame yourself for something." "I can't help it." Georgie said tears forming in her eyes. "Come here." Dillon put on arm around her with the other wiped away a tear that had fallen down her face. "This isn't your fault, it's not anybody fault okay?" Dillon said trying to reassure her. She gave him a weak smile to tell him she understood. He kissed her then they fell asleep in each others arms.

Chapter 6

I can't Loose You

Georgie woke up with Dillon's arms wrapped around her. She remembered what happened the night before. She tried to block it out but knew she couldn't. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away knowing if she started crying now she couldn't stop. She got cold so she snuggled up closer to Dillon. She covered her mouth because she had started crying, no matter how much she didn't want to she couldn't help it.

Later that morning Dillon woke up and looked over at Georgie with her tear stained cheeks. He hated what this did to her. He wiped away a tear that had fallen and she woke up. "Good morning." Dillon said. "Did we sleep well last night?" She was still trying to wake up but she smiled and moaned. "I heard you last night or should I say this morning." Dillon said. "You did?" Georgie said. "Yeah I did." Dillon said. "I'm just really scared between what happen last summer-- She was cut off by Dillon kissing her. "I'm going to be fine okay?" "You know you can't get rid of me that easily." Dillon said smiling. As Dillon leaned into kiss her again she said "Not that I would ever want to."

The kiss was broken by Mac coming into the room. Mac said "How about you go home for a while?" "No, I don't want to leave Dillon." Mac sighed but Dillon took over. He took Georgie's hand and said "Go home and get some good sleep and some clothes, then come back in a few hours." Georgie gave him a doubtful look then he said "I promise nothing will happen between now and a few hours okay?" "Okay." Georgie said as she kissed Dillon good-bye.

Chapter 7

Love That Will Last Through Anything 

Georgie came back with a change of clothes. Dillon was asleep, he seemed to sleep a lot but she knew how much this could tire someone out because last summer… She stopped herself she kept referring back to last summer. Last summer seemed so long ago. Her thoughts were interrupted by Monica coming in Dillon's room. Georgie didn't look away from Dillon. Dillon slowly woke up. Monica said "we need to talk." After Dillon sat himself up he took Georgie's hand and squeezed it, she squeezed back. "We need to put you on a donor list." Monica said. "You need to read and sign this." Dillon did what she asked.

After Monica left Dillon and Georgie started talking about the Homecoming dance. Georgie said "I'm not going to the dance." "Why?" Dillon asked. "I don't want to go without you that's all." Georgie said. "Georgie I don't want you to miss out on your-- He was cut off by her saying "Our senior year." "I don't want you to miss out on senior year even if I have to miss some things." "But--" Georgie said but was cut off by Dillon kissing her and telling her to go. "Okay I'll go." Georgie said. They sat silently for a few minutes then Dillon said "you're up to something aren't you?" "No, what would make you think that?" Georgie asked innocently. "Oh just the fact we've been going out long enough for me to know when you're up to something." Georgie shrugged and leaned back in Dillon's arms. Dillon said "You better get ready for the dance." Georgie pouted and Dillon leaned in to kiss her before she left. As Georgie was in the hall She ran into Monica and asked "Do you think Dillon and I can dance to a CD or something, it was supposed to be Homecoming dance tonight at PC High." "I guess that would be fine as long as he doesn't over do it." Monica said.

Chapter 8

A Night To Remember

Dillon was lying in his bed wishing he could go to the homecoming with Georgie. He sighed and lied his head on the pillow. He knew he was getting weaker but he knew this would happen unless he got a transplant. Their was a knock on his door and Monica entered the room she asked "Are we up for visitors?" "Sure." he said still thinking about Georgie. He was surprised when he seen Georgie walk through the door in her dress she had got for the dance. "What are you doing here, why aren't you at Homecoming?" Dillon asked. "Well I wanted to go to Homecoming with you so I found my way around it." He smiled as she turned on the CD player. Georgie helped Dillon out of the bed and he moved the IV pole out of the way. The song that played the night they first made love came on and they were silent. Georgie leaned her head against Dillon's shoulder. He whispered "I love you." "I love you too." she whispered back. After a while they quit dancing and Georgie just laid cuddled up in Dillon's arms.

Chapter 9

Promises Made

The next morning Dillon woke up gasping for breath. Georgie woke up hearing him trying to breath and he looked like he was in pain. She asked "what's wrong Dillon?" Before he could answer Monica came in and asked Georgie to leave while she got him stable. Georgie walked into the waiting room with tears streaming down her cheeks. Maxie was in the waiting room and asked "What's wrong now?" "I don't know yet, he was gasping for air when he woke up." Maxie hugged her sister. Monica came out and said "We have him stable but he's gotten weaker we have to put him on oxygen." "Can I see him?" Georgie asked. "Sure." Monica said. Georgie walked in Dillon's room. Dillon was now hooked to a oxygen tank. Georgie sat on his bed and he took her hand and said "I'm sorry Georgie." "Dillon it's not your fault." Georgie said. He reached over to his nightstand and dug out a small red box. Georgie asked "What is that?" "Open it." he said. She opened it and seen a ring with a little sparkling diamond. Tears lined her eyes. He took the box and slipped the ring on her finger. Dillon said "It's a promise ring." "I promise to love you no matter what happens with all of this." "And we'll always be together." She smiled and they leaned in and kissed. Georgie said "I'm holding you to that." "I promised didn't I?" Dillon asked. Georgie gave him a weak smile. Dillon squeezed Georgie's hand trying to reassure her. Monica re-entered the room. Georgie knew it wasn't good. Monica sighed and said "Dillon we have a problem." Both Georgie and Dillon were silent their fingers laced through each others. "Since you had to go on oxygen this morning you have gone into heart failure." Monica said. "What can we do?" Dillon asked. "We can try a medicine stop it for a short time but the only thing that can stop it is a transplant." As Monica left the room Dillon looked over at Georgie with tears streaming down her face. "Dillon…" Georgie trailed off as he pulled her into a hug.

Chapter 10

An Unexpected Visitor

After Dillon let go of Georgie he wiped away a tear that had fallen down her face. "What are we going to do?" Georgie asked her voice shaking. "I don't know Georgie, we just have to hope I get a transplant in time." Georgie sighed and leaned her head against Dillon's chest. As days went on Georgie watched Dillon get even sicker. She hated this she hated all of this. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door she was shocked by who walked in. "Sage?" She said in barely a whisper. Dillon woke up and seen Sage he thought the meds they were giving him were making him see things, but when he saw the look on Georgie's face he knew it was Sage. "What are you doing here?" Dillon asked to weak to take his head off the pillow. "I heard what was going and came here." Georgie and Dillon exchanged glances, he knew how uncomfortable this made Georgie. "What?" Sage asked. "Nothing." Dillon said. There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Finally Sage spoke up "You guys still haven't forgiven me about what happened the night the hotel burned down." Georgie bit her tongue to keep herself from saying anything but Sage provoked her. "Don't you?" Sage said "Sage--" Dillon said trying to avoid a fight between Georgie and Sage. "Sage you shouldn't have brought that up, it was three years ago. But she wasn't going to let up. Georgie was distracted by Dillon grabbing his chest and a look of severe pain crossed his face. She called Monica. She told Sage and Georgie to go out in the waiting room. "See what happened in there Sage?" Georgie said mad that Sage had to show up in the first place. She didn't answer she just flashed Georgie a dirty look. Sage said "Fine I'll leave!" Sage stomped out of the hospital and Georgie sighed. Monica came out and said "Georgie we have him stable but he really needs that transplant soon." Streams of tears fell down Georgie's face. "Can I go back in the room?" Georgie asked. "Sure." Monica said. Georgie went into the room and took hold of Dillon's hand the way he had the previous summer when she hit her head at the Pizza Shack.

Chapter11

Miracles Happen

A few days had passed since the incident with Sage and Dillon had gotten even sicker he was in and out of sleep most of the time. He was still asleep but slowly woke up. He seen Georgie had been crying again. He caressed his thumb across her cheek. "It'll be fine Georgie." She gave him a weak smile. He took hold of the hand with the promise ring on it and said "You remember the promise that came with that ring?" "Yeah I remember." Georgie replied. "That promise still stands." Dillon said pulling her down for a kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by Monica coming in. He grabbed Georgie's hand and squeezed it. Monica said "Dillon I have good news." Dillon and Georgie exchanged glances. Monica continued "I think we have found you a new heart." "We still have to get them to agree to donate." Just then Maxie walked in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Monica. "What is it Maxie?" Georgie asked seeing the look on Maxie's face. "Didn't you guys hear…Sage Alcazar just died in a car crash." "Wait so is that who the donor is" Dillon asked. Monica gave Maxie a look and said "Yes Sage would be the donor." Georgie looked at Dillon and said "Dillon." "Can we have some time to talk this over?" Georgie asked. "Sure." Monica said and walked out of the room Maxie followed. "Georgie it's Sage!" Dillon said. "Dillon I don't care if it's Sage or not if it means you getting you're life back!" He hated her being mad at him. "Georgie we don't even know if Alcazar will agree to it." Monica came back into the room and said "Alcazar said no but, Luke Spencer heard and is trying to get Alcazar to agree." Dillon took Georgie in his arms as they waited for a response.

Later Monica came back and said "Luke got Alcazar to agree." Georgie and Dillon hugged each other. They started to prep Dillon for the surgery and Georgie was with Dillon until they took him in for the operation. Dillon said "See I told you everything would turn out okay." She smiled like he hadn't seen her smile in a long time. Then they took him in the operating room.

Will Dillon survive the surgery? Read the upcoming squeal to find out!


	2. Chapter 2: Authors Note & Info

Authors Note: I hope you like the story. This is my first story on this website I'm still learning how to upload and everything so bear with me! That is why all the chapters are on one page just in case you were wondering why. I'm working on a continuation fanfic so look for that!  
Thanks,  
Meg 


End file.
